Falls among the elderly pose a growing problem in geriatrics care and research in that actual falls are hard to predict, detect, instrument, and document amongst such a large and diverse instrument, and document innovative patient-worn dosimeter is population. A new and that would facilitate a herein proposed for development that would facilitate a standardized methodology for the economical monitoring and recording of selected populations in areas of increased fall risk along with the subsequent documentation of the falls for later study. At the inception of a patient fall, the dosimeter would record the acceleration or G forces involved along with the time of occurrence. An interrogator could then poll the data and input it into appropriate database / statistical programs. The system will utilize the latest in state- of-the-art, yet cost-effective sensor and microprocessor technology and will be tested in a controlled laboratory setting with an instrumented mannequin. The system could then be evaluated in clinical environment for patient acceptance. Use will also be made of advanced video-based motion analysis systems for qualifying the Phase I laboratory data and defining further developments for a Phase II program.